Recent federal initiatives highlight the critical relationship between workforce skills and global competitiveness. The study Manufacturing in America (Dept. of Commerce 2004) and Encouraging Innovation in Manufacturing (Executive Order-13329 2004) both cite the need for research and development that improves workforce skills and protection, while Commerce reports that manufacturers find regulatory compliance training to be a heavy financial burden. Hypothesis: Online e-Learning can cut costs and improve mandated workforce health and safety training by increasing individualization, using the web to simplify dissemination, and shortening time-to-competence. The 10 million people in the US who are federally mandated to receive workplace health and safety training could be the beneficiaries of such training. Communities, institutions, and corporations responsible for delivering this yearly training could save $1.4 billion per year in the US and ensure valid, up-to-date training, available anytime, anywhere. Technological innovation will provide: (1) a curriculum of up-to-date, interactive courses that meets diverse needs, (2) a protocol that matches competency needs to course content, (3) analysis of the efficacy of e-Learning for this population, (4) a customization database that can add state, local, and institution specific requirements to the generic courses. Phase I will develop and implement a prototype e-Learning course, ChemSafety Training, and supporting systems. Efficacy and savings will be measured in a controlled study. Phase II will broaden the controlled study in number and occupation and develop the curriculum. Phase III will direct-market the courses to 4000 universities and channel-market to manufacturing. Courses can be installed on institutions' Learning Management Systems or can be taken on a fee-per use basis, via the DCM Associates' website.